A number of protective and military helmets are known, such as the helmet known as the Advanced Combat Helmet (ACH), which was a successor to the Personnel Armor System Ground Troops (PASGT) such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,088. Further, military and law-enforcement helmets with face shields are known such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,901,369 and 4,536,892. These face shields provide pivot arrangements on opposite lateral sides of the face shield to allow the face shield to be pivoted upward away from the user's face when the face shield is not deployed. The face shield is held in a deployed position in front of the user's face by locking of the pivot arrangements.
The present inventors recognize a need for a helmet with increased coverage, improved ballistic performance, improved impact performance, and improved freedom of movement. The inventors recognize a need for a helmet that has a closer conformity with the user's head and is lighter with improved equipment compatibility. The inventors further recognize a need for a redesign communication system to fit within their revised helmet having a closer conformity with a user's head.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a helmet assembly with an improved attachment system for attaching a face shield, a mandible, goggles, heads-up displays, GPS units, batteries, communication systems, and other accessories.
The present inventors also recognize that it would be desirable to provide an attachment system that was quickly and easily installed onto, or removed from, a helmet. The present inventors recognize a need for the lower edge of the helmet to carry power and/or data over one or more conduits.
The present inventors recognize a need for a helmet with anchor mounts formed in the helmet shell and thereby eliminate the need for through holes that are generally found in certain prior art helmets for mounting accessories.
Some prior art helmet strap systems have as many as five buckles or points of adjustment for adjusting the various straps used to secure the helmet to a user's bead. The inventors recognized a need to eliminate the several buckle strap adjustments of the prior helmet strap systems. The present inventors recognize a need for improved helmet retention system that reduces complexity and one in which a user may operate with only one hand.
The present inventors further recognize a need for a face guard or mandible that provides access to a user's mouth. Further, the present inventors recognize a need for a mandible that is removable with one hand by a centrally located release mechanism.